Before the Anarchy
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Sometimes the past can be a big part in your arrival at St Trinians.
1. Annabelle Fritton

My names Annabelle Fritton, most people know my story. Poor little daddy's girl winds up at St Trinians the most unruly place on Earth. What they don't know is my story before the anarchy, it's not a story I tell often, and only three people know this tale. Polly was the first student to find out; Kelly had her do some research on me when I first arrived, once Polly knew she told Kelly. Auntie was the first one in this school to hear my tale; I was touched that she wanted to listen to me. No-one ever listened to Annabelle the cannibal that was before I became a defender of anarchy. Back then I was a shy, arse licking girl who had nothing better to do then suck up to teachers for brownie points. I was a friendless geek who was Verity Thwaites punch bag whenever she was angry. At Cheltnem I was a friendless dweeb who boasted about her father at any given moment. He used to be my role model. He used to be my superman. He used to be my pain.

Since then things have changed, my personality for starters. While at Cheltnem I had heard of St Trinians, normally when Thwaites got beaten at hockey by them she'd take it out on me. St Trinians was said to be a lunatic asylum for mentally challenged girls, I'm ashamed to say that I was one of those who said that. When I heard my cheapskate father was sending me here I was bricking it, then again in my Cheltnem years I was scared of everything even hard work. I never used to get my hands dirty and when Kelly heard of that she pushed me into alot of work. In the weeks leading up to Kelly's last term she taught me alot about myself. I learnt I couldn't do a lot of things, fighting was one of them; she gave me a lesson on fighting. I was bricking it when she made me fight Taylor, I'd witnessed her and Andrea fight, to my surprise I ended up beating Taylor. That was thanks to Kelly's words of wisdom.

At Cheltnem it was my dream to become head girl, at St Trinians it's my dream to give these girls hope and a future. When I leave here I shall be tearful, I remember Kelly ready to cry when she left, I'll take over one day but it'll still be upsetting. Leaving Cheltnem was easy, no more of psychopath Thwaites, no more jokes at my expense, no more Annabelle the cannibal. Before I leave here as a student I intend to go back to Cheltnem and show them the new me. Kelly's against the idea, she doesn't think I'm up to it, she still see's me as Annabelle the Cheltnem. I'm not stupid I'm taking some form of chaos with me.

Before the anarchy I was a weak, tame kitten. I was bullied none stop, by Thwaites, CLC's hockey team, even the chess club. It hurt me physically and mentally when my dad started to use me as an anger outlet. Even as he did it I still believed him when he was saying he did it for love. He always used to tell me daddy knows best, back then I never asked questions. I was taught to speak when spoken to, to not back chat and to not fight back. If I broke any of those rules I'd be locked in a small, dark cupboard for a week and hit harder and more often then normal. He once told me he was training me up to be the perfect wife. I know Dad did what he did to me because he saw mum in me, he hated mum. When I was five, mum tucked me in bed just as my dad got home, that was the last time I saw her warm smile. He called her down and their normal arguments began, I climbed out of bed and sat at the top of the stairs. I could see everything that was happening, the room was dimly lit and dad's eyes were full of blazing fire.

"I've had enough of this," Mum yelled at him, "I'm taking Annabelle where you can't hurt her," Dad laughed at her,

"Take her to St Trinians then, Camilla can't protect you forever." She glared at him before she turned around. My eyes locked onto hers, she looked scared. I tried to yell at her, to warn her of dad but no words escaped my mouth. Dad struck her over the head and she fell to the floor, dead. I was told not to tell anyone of what he did; I didn't but only through fear. He made up a story to tell people when they asked about my mother. I didn't like it but I had no choice, Kelly asked once but she didn't buy it.

"Do you know where your mum is? After the heist you won't be able to go back to Carnaby" She informed me,

"She ran off with some Italian when I was five and never heard of since,"

"Now can I have the truth?"

"That is the truth, I swear." I must have sounded panicked,

"'Belle whatever it is that's happened we can help. We can track down your mum and bring her back here,"

"You can't bring back the dead, that's one thing St Trinians can't do."

"If you don't tell us the truth we can't help, now tell me" I don't know why but I told Kelly what happened that day. Since then I have trusted her with my life, I know that when Kelly's around nothing can touch me. Sometimes Kelly is harsh with me, sometimes she's the opposite. Sometimes I feel like I've snatched Kelly's future from under feet, she doesn't seem bothered but it bothers me. When I asked Kelly of her past and family she didn't have much to say,

"The St Trinian girls are my family, every girl that has walked through those doors. My mother died in child birth, she didn't know who my dad was. I was placed up for adoption because mums relatives disowned her, the St Trinians however stood by her through thick and thin. From what I've heard Miss Fritton owed a lot to mum so she raised me under her roof. Miss Fritton couldn't have kids and she didn't know of you so she trained me up to be a St Trinian headmistress," ever since she told me that I have felt guilty. If didn't come along Kelly wouldn't have had her future stolen, I'm always apologising for it. She appears to not be bothered about it but I can see beyond her mask.

Now I've become a St Trinian I'm no longer a weak, tame kitten. I've become much stronger and smarter. That's all thanks to my idol, mentor and friend Kelly Jones. I'm now a strong, wild, courageous lioness. Mess with me and pride and you'll be ripped to shreds. Anarchy is my blood and I'll be happy to defend it that was something Cheltnem discouraged. As far as I'm concerned Cheltnem Ladies can suck my big, fat, hairy toe. I'm now in the circle of A and I'm staying there.

* * *

_**The circle of a thing is the symbol for anarchy I think, if it's not my bad. Reveiw or umm... bah just reveiw ;D**_

**_If you plan on fighting the reveiwing phobia please see your doctor, if he's busy please see the reveiw button at the bottom of this sentance._**


	2. Kelly Jones

Life's unfair, I should know that better then anybody else. It's weird how the old saying 'Life's a bitch and then you die' relates so much to my life, no-ones life is easy. Let's face it, if everyone didn't have some sort of problem then mankind wouldn't know compassion. There's another saying that relates to my life, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. My past has made me stronger, thanks to what I've been through I've learnt how to deal with situations. With attending St Trinians and being a Head Girl, that helps.

What people don't know about me is that from the day I was born I was stuck in the shit. That's the reason why you're never gonna see me cry and the fact that crying gets you no where. Even before the day I entered this merciless world I didn't stand a chance, there were so many complications apparently. That was the first thing that almost killed me and made me stronger, even as an unborn baby I was a fighter. Things were good until my seventh birthday, I had a happy mother and farther who actually loved each other.

I don't blame my Mum for what she did. I wasted years dwelling on what she did, those years I was angry. Angry at a Mum who abandoned her daughter and her husband because times were going to get tougher. She didn't run off with another bloke like 'Belle said had happened to her Mum when she lied to me about her parents, I'd rather she did though as it wouldn't been as confusing. Running off with another bloke is simple to understand, the woman either didn't truly love the bloke or got bored with him. However, running away when your husband has been diagnosed with an illness is cruel. Almost heartless. When me and Dad needed her most she just packed her bags and took off, only to appear again six years later on my thirteenth birthday.

Daddy had problems, Mummy couldn't solve them. It's ok Mummy, I still love you because you showed me love in every way. I'm sorry Daddy for not always caring, I was a brat at the best of times. I couldn't cope with the new responsibility's that came with having to look after my Dad, I was left without a hand. To make matters worse I came off the rails, I went from the girl that always did her homework to not caring about school work. When Mum came to visit I went completely off the rails, I started hanging around with the wrong crowd. Most people would call that a mistake, I wouldn't. If I didn't meet those girls and do all the things I did then I wouldn't have gone to St Trinians. I wouldn't be the strong person I am now.

I'm glad that no-one can see what lies behind my smile; if people could then they'd see that things aren't as perfect as they seem. They'd see how isolated I kept myself, they'd understand why I only let a select few into my life but most importantly they'd see that I'm not as cold hearted as I seem. People would see that most of my life has been a struggle, I've always had to pick up the pieces. Sometimes those pieces were sharp and pierced my heart as I held them and looked for the piece that would fit it, it was like a jigsaw puzzle but with a missing piece. That missing piece was my run away Mother.

I've never had a lot of 'doe', as Taylor would call it, I didn't mind either. Me and Dad just made do with what we had and made the most of it, we would always be grateful after all the kids in Africa have it worse. After St Trinians I suddenly had more money then I needed, it felt as if I was over paid. I've been so used to being happy with the bare minimum then suddenly I can consider myself rich. I gave my extra cash to Dad, I couldn't be there for him with my new job. Every half term I would dread going back home, it sounds horrible I know, and seeing what state Dad would be in. Going back home would mean more heart piercing pieces to pick up, no person wants to do that job.

Sometimes I wish I could talk about my secret, but if I tell my secret I expose my weakness. If I expose my weakness then that gives people the opportunity to tear right through me. The only person that knows of my secret is Miss Fritton, she was the one that saved me from a lot of things. Miss Camilla Fritton: cunning, wise, thoughtful, loving and kind. Her warm heart and welcoming arms showed me that there was people in this ugly world that can be trusted. I know for a fact that she hasn't told a soul about what I've told her, she's been the motherly figure that I've needed in my life. She taught me important skills that I would need to survive this cruel life, Miss Fritton taught me her skills. The wise headmistress treated me like a daughter and for that I am forever grateful.

On the day I was made Head Girl Miss Fritton hinted at my future, she said that being a Head Girl would be great practise. Naturally I asked her what for she told me bluntly, my headmistress was never one to beat around the bush. "I know you realise that this is your last year at St Trinians, I know that you love being here. Another thing I know is that you don't want to think about the future and you have no plan for it. You should know that you are the closest thing I have to a daughter and you know that I'm not exactly getting younger."

"What are you saying Miss?" I asked her, I was trying to piece together the words she was saying,

"I don't mean to get all Lion King but the sun is setting on my time as headmistress and it shall soon raise on your time."

"Is this the part where we sing a song?" I smirked, Miss Fritton smiled at me,

"Quick witted as always," She mused, "I know I have made the right decision by making you my successor."

Then Annabelle came along, she wasn't exactly St Trinian material, to cut a long, over told story short, we fixed that and she proved her self. I knew what would be coming when she was turned into a St Trinian, she replaced me as the next headmistress to St Trinians. I knew that from the day she walked through those large, grafftied oak doors. At first it bothered me, I'll admit it, but then Fritton grew on me. She reminded me of what I was like when I arrived at the school, I would always hang off of Miss Frittons words. I would drink her wise words and apply them to make me a better person. When I thought about what Miss Fritton did for me, I knew what I had to do to repay the favour.

I taught mini Fritton all I could about being a true St Trinian, I made sure she would survive when I wasn't around. She became a close friend, in some ways she became like a sister to me. If Miss Fritton was like a Mother then that would make Annabelle family, I learnt from my previous mistakes about keeping family close to the heart. I think it shocked most student when I took 'Belle under my wing, she was the first new girl that I had looked out for. Miss Fritton was grateful for what I did for her niece.

I thought Annabelle was an uptight Daddy's girl, then I asked her about her mum. She foolishly tried to convince me of some lie, I saw right through it. Then I asked her again and discovered that me 'Belle had a lot in common. When she was done telling me about her parents she asked me, now it was my turn to lie. I told her that the St Trinian girls are my family, that part was true. My Mother died in child birth, that was a lie. Saying Miss Fritton adopted me, that was true. The young Fritton is always apologising for taking my headmistress career away; I wish she wouldn't, it's not her fault. It used to bother me that this girl had just walked in and stolen from me what was mine but St Trinians wasn't mine to take. Miss Fritton helped me to find the job I have now, she thought it was a way to make up for the headmistress thing. On the day I left St Trinians she told me, as long as the school was still standing, I always had a home at St Trinians.

"What if the twins manage to blow it up?" I joked,

"If that happens I shall be ending the re-building bill to you. After all you are the one that taught them how to do that," She smiled her toothy smile,

"In that case I better start saving," I smile back, "Thank you"

"For what my dear?"

"For everything you've done for me, for not giving up on me"

"My dear girlie, I am the one who should be doing the thanking. I am grateful for everything you've done for me,"

"I'm not sure I follow,"

"Thank you for looking out for Annabelle and for being so forgiving about this successor business,"

"St Trinians was never mine to take and it is yours to give away to who you want and 'Belle is like an annoying cousin that you can't help but love," I smile,

"I'd say good luck to you Kelly but I doubt that you'll need it, now off you go before you miss your train!" I smile at her and start to walk back to the 'normal world' with my luggage in tow. Then I do something that isn't like me, I turn around and run back to Miss Fritton. I hug her, she instantly hugs me back,

"I don't wanna go," I whispered,

"I know girlie. You may be going some where but this building and your bed isn't, think of it as an adventure. Think of all those nasty criminals as OFSTED inspectors but if you come across any St Trinians make sure you give them some tips about not being caught," She joked,

"I'll miss you" I then paused and looked into her ageing eyes, "Mum" I added,

"I'll always be here for you, daughter. Now off you go, I want postcards as well!"

"But the postman stopped delivering here." I joked one last time. I let go of my adoptive Mother and walked towards the unfair world feeling as if I had left part of me behind, that part will always be there.

Before the anarchy I was hiding behind others. Before the anarchy I was a selfish little brat who let her Farther down when he most needed her. Before the anarchy I was unimportant.


	3. Taylor

One day our time at St Trinians is gonna be over, for most of us we already see the end if the tunnel. They say there's light at the end of the tunnel but for us it's dark, that's because at the end of our tunnels is us leaving St Trinians. We can all remember how we ended up attending St Trinians, it's not something you can forget. We can all remember our makeovers too, that was the day when we developed as human beings. We can all remember every everyday we've spent at our school, well almost everyday.

All we've ever wanted was for our school to stay open, for that we needed money. We never seemed to be able to get money and keep it safe, most of us would take it or 'borrow' it. For me, I've never had my own money. I grew up on one of the worse council estates in Essex, all of the kids there was in the same position as each other. Each of us were skint, not a single penny to our name. There would always be one minute remaining, there was never any credit. Ten years down the line and not much has changed, I'm still skint and my aim is still to put a mortgage down in my mothers name.

I don't really understand how I ended up at St Trinians, I understand why. I remember being arrested for shop lifting, I made sure my fellow thieves had escaped before worrying about myself. I remember the smirk that danced on my lips as the good looking fed slapped the handcuffs on my wrists, if he wasn't as rough as he was I might have liked him. I held my head high and the smirk on my lips as I was lead out, this was common for me. It would be the same old story. Get arrested, spend a few hours in a cell and then be bailed out by some friend or family member.

I wasn't bailed by a family member or a friend, they had given up on me. Even my fellow thieves couldn't be bothered to bail me out, after all that I had done for them. They left me to suffer and wait for a trail, I knew that I had better get used to prison life. I've been arrested for many offences some serve while others minor. The worse crime I've committed is GBH, that slag had it coming to her.

The only person to visit me was Mum, she wasn't impressed. I didn't care what Mum thought, she could've thrown me out and I still wouldn't have cared. Me and Mum weren't exactly friendly towards each other, she didn't understand me and I didn't give a toss about knowing her. She told that I should start digging my grave up because I wouldn't be alive when summer came, then she ranted on about actions have consequences. I didn't listen to a word she said to me, I had heard it all before, instead I leaned back in my seat with a cocky grin on my face.

I didn't get another visitor for a week or so, I just sat around being bored for a week. I didn't feel like doing much, the things I wanted to were on the outside. A week after my Mum came and lectured me on my actions I received another visitor, one that I didn't know at the time. I remember rolling my eyes and sighing before slouching out of my dull cell, the other prisoners paid me no attention as I walked to see who had bothered to visit. When I entered the visiting room my eyes were immediately drawn to a toothy, warm smile.

I glared at the woman who had come to see me, I thought Mum had sent her in the hope that I'd listen or something, and walked over to her. I wasn't keen on listening to more unimportant lectures off of adults who thought that they knew it all. "Yeah?" I asked the woman rudely,

"Now girlie," She told me sternly, I just raised my eyebrow at her,

"Wot?" I said, my voice was low and deadly,

"I have a proposition for you," She smiled happily,

"Woteva, ya can't make do anyfink!" I declared,

"I wouldn't dream of it girlie," She smiled again, "I'm Miss Camilla Fritton,"

"Do ya wanna medal or summit?" I interrupted her again with a growing smirk on my face,

"You must be Taylor," She continued, completely ignoring my comment,

"So?"

"Girlie, if you stopped interrupting we could have this done in a matter of minutes and have you out of here in a few hours," She stated, "Now, I own a school,"

"I aint goin' nowhere!" I yelled, "Can't cart me off to boardin' school 'cause I 'ave rights ya no!"

"Inside voice," Miss F chuckled, I glared at her, "I don't own one of those uptight boarding schools. My school is the opposite,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"It is called St Trinians and you, my dear girlie, already act as if you are a St Trinian. We take in every girl that comes to us, we don't care about your back ground or if you have a criminal record and we can get you out of here," That's when I leaned forward in my seat,

"Wot's da catch?" I asked, Miss F then chuckled,

"You have to join us," She smiled, I remember her the light reflected off of her teeth.

And the rest is history, as Polly would say. I agreed to go to St Trinians, thinking that I'd be kicked out in a few weeks, and became leader of the best tribe there. Two years later and I'm preparing to go back out into the cruel world that I grew up in, but this time I won't get caught. My name's Taylor and I'm not one of the idiots from my council estate, instead I'm a St Trinian until the day I die.

* * *

**_I didn't plan on writing this, me mum didn't plan on having me but unplanned things are usually the best things. I'm evidence of that ;] Alright time to stop fueling my ego haha. This story is still staying marked as completed because technically it was completed at the end of chapter one... opps. And no this isn't the top secret fiction I'm writing that I mentioned on PWF and yes I'm not going to tell you about it or give you previews. _**

**_I'd do a review thing but I can't think, I've got Casualty of Love by Jessie J in my head and it's blocking out my thoughts. Maybe a review would solve that problem, hint hint_**


End file.
